There presently exists solar activated motion products. These are presently provided as single items. It is an objective of the present invention to provide solar motion products that are readily connectable for interesting display combinations.
An object of the present invention is to provide a decorative and connectable display arrangement that may be in the form of a window flower box arrangement in which separate boxes or pots may be readily interconnected and interlocked to form a completed arrangement.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention there is provided a decorative and connectable display arrangement comprising: a housing of substantially quadrilateral form having opposed first and second sides, a bottom and an open top port; at least one decorative member that is supported within the housing and extends upwardly through the open top port; and a solar energy source supported at the housing and for driving the at least one decorative member in a predetermined motion direction. The housing has on at least one of the opposed first and second sides an interlock tongue and groove mechanism that enables adjacent ones of the housings to be engaged together.
In accordance with other aspects of the present invention the housing has a substantially square form with substantially square sides of equal size on all sides; both the opposed first and second sides have an interlock tongue and groove mechanism that enables adjacent ones of the housings to be engaged together; the tongue and groove mechanism includes a dovetail interlock; wherein on the first opposed sides the tongue and groove mechanism is comprised of a single elongated tongue and groove that is engaged by a sliding action between the adjacent housings; wherein on the second opposed sides the tongue and groove mechanism is comprised of a pair of tongue and groove mechanisms that are engaged by a sliding action between the adjacent housings; the pair of tongue and groove mechanisms are spaced apart and engage with a straight groove; the straight groove has end groove segments and a center groove segment that is wider than the end groove segments to enable one of the spaced apart tongues to engage with the center groove segment; including an inner support frame that is disposed within the housing, said solar energy source including a solar panel that is mounted on a cap member that is disposed over the inner support frame and that has the open top port disposed therein; the decorative member includes a base piece that is pivotally supported in the housing and a stem piece extending from the base piece and extending through the open top port; the stem piece supports an end decorative piece and a coil supported in the inner support frame for receiving energy from the solar panel; including a plurality of decorative members each having a base piece and a stem piece, and an attraction member at each base piece and responsive to the energizing of the coil; and wherein the housing has a substantially square form with substantially square sides of equal size on all sides; wherein both the opposed first and second sides have an interlock tongue and groove mechanism that enables adjacent ones of the housings to be engaged together; and wherein the tongue and groove mechanism includes a dovetail interlock.
In accordance with other embodiments of the present invention there is provided a decorative and connectable display arrangement comprising: a housing of multi-sided form having opposed first and second sides and a bottom; an inner support frame that is disposed within the housing and including a cap member having an open top port; and at least one decorative member that is supported within the housing and extends upwardly through the open top port. The decorative member includes a base piece that is pivotally supported in the housing and a stem piece extending from the base piece and extending through the open top port. The decorative and connectable display arrangement further comprises a solar energy source supported in the inner support frame and for driving the at least one decorative member in a predetermined motion direction, wherein the housing has on opposed sides thereof an interlock tongue and groove mechanism that enables adjacent ones of the housings to be engaged together.
In accordance with still other aspects of the present invention the housing is of substantially quadrilateral form having opposed first and second sides, and wherein the housing has a substantially square form with substantially square sides of equal size on all sides; both the opposed first and second sides have an interlock tongue and groove mechanism that enables adjacent ones of the housings to be engaged together; the tongue and groove mechanism includes a dovetail interlock; wherein on the first opposed sides the tongue and groove mechanism is comprised of a single elongated tongue and groove that is engaged by a sliding action between the adjacent housings; and wherein on the second opposed sides the tongue and groove mechanism is comprised of a pair of tongue and groove mechanisms that are engaged by a sliding action between the adjacent housings.
Lastly, in accordance with the present invention there is provided a method of connecting together multiple housings to form a decorative and connectable display arrangement including providing a plurality of housings of multi-sided form; providing an inner support frame that is disposed within the housing and including a cap member having an open top port; disposing at least one decorative member that is supported within the housing and extends upwardly through the open top port; said decorative member including a base piece that is pivotally supported in the housing and a stem piece extending from the base piece and extending through the open top port; controlling the decorative member by means of a solar energy source supported in the inner support frame and for driving the at least one decorative member in a predetermined motion direction; said multiple housings having on opposed sides thereof an interlock tongue and groove mechanism that enables adjacent ones of the housings to be engaged together.